Those Eyes
by lips of pink
Summary: Companion piece to One More Chance. Mars and Jadeite share a moment during the Silver Millennium.


**Some of the most fun I have when working on _One More Chance_ is writing the scenes between the senshi and the shittenou during the Silver Millennium. I haven't had the chance with Jadeite and Mars, because well the story is about Venus and Kunzite. I had to cut a scene from OMC about Raye and so I expanded on it in here. I'll probably do a few more like this. This is just a cute little one shot about what it was like for the Mars and Jadeite in OMC. You don't have to read the other to understand this one.**

She was sitting on a fountain, surrounded by bright vibrant blooming flowers, which all paled in comparison to her beauty. But I sure wouldn't be the one to tell her that, the Princess of Mars had little time or inclination for useless flattery as she called it. I smiled, keeping the thought to myself, and headed over to her.

"Nice night for stargazing," I said, calmly, not glancing at her, but I could feel her violet eyes boring holes into my back.

"You're late," was her reply, and I glanced over to see her turn her nose up in the air, away from me.

"But, worth waiting for, I presume," I said, sitting down next to her and clasping one of her pale hands in mine. I couldn't see her face, but I could almost feel the smile she was fighting back. She was unsure whether to enjoy my company or to throw a small tantrum. The company apparently won, because she launched herself at me and kissed me quite thoroughly.

"I shall assume that I've been missed," I said, when she drew back to rest her head on my chest.

"Yes, you have," she said quietly, and I knew for her to make such an admission, no matter how small, it was true. I stroked the long silken strands of black hair back from her face before pressing a kiss to her temple. "I shall try not to stay away so long."

"I do understand," she said, looking up and capturing my eyes. "This," she made a gesture encompassing both of us, "is forbidden. And you can only come up when you shall not be missed by that oaf Kunzite."

An amused smile crossed my face. "That oaf, Kunzite, has nothing to do with it. I know where and with whom he spends his nights."

Her face lit up with a smile. "So it is true! I teased Venus something awful, but she wouldn't admit it. Now my night will be complete if you tell me that Mercury has found someone as well."

"Truthfully, I know not. I can however tell you that Zoicite has been brushing up on his chess skills as of late. And it is common knowledge amongst the shittenou that Lady Jupiter has captured Nephrite's heart," I paused for a moment, then laughed. "Too bad she has not been able to sweeten his disposition with her sweets."

She rested her head against me once more and sighed. "Even though it is forbidden, and I'm sure knowing Serenity will try to find a way around it for your prince, I'm glad that everyone has found someone." She turned and glanced into the fountain, looking at the secrets that it only showed to her. "In these coming times we're going to need the support from one another."

I knew she wouldn't tell me what she saw, she only told us things that could be changed, but the things she foresaw that were set in stone, she bore that burden alone. I reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, breaking her concentration for a moment.

"Whatever it is, we can handle it. All of us together," I said, leaning and kissing her.

"Raye!" a giggling voice called, and she whipped her head around and stood up quickly.

"Serenity," she said, a slow smile crossing her face. She always smiled for her princess, no matter what was going through her mind.

"Raye, I've been looking all over for you, I wanted to tell you that Ja-" Serenity skidded to a stop when she saw me, her silvery-blonde pigtails fluttering behind her. "Well I see you already know that Jadeite is here. Did he tell you that Endymion is here? As well as the rest of the shittenou? They've all come. So you know what that means? Mother said we get to throw a ball."

I smiled at the princess's exuberance. "Then if this is so, I must take my leave. I'm sure you ladies have dresses and all that," I made a gesture with my hand, "to arrange. Please do hold a dance for me, Lady Raye."

I could feel her wrath as she was left to Serenity's devices, but as I turned to send her a cheeky grin and a wink, I received a warm, slightly frustrated smile in return.

But the love in those eyes shone through.


End file.
